please dont let me go
by KerryDonkin
Summary: A ONE DIRECTION FAN FICTION! ...the story of Amy Gillan who meets and falls in love with one directions' Niall Horan. this is my first story please review, it would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

''What the hell!'' I proclaimed as I watched my book sink into one of the main fountains at Trafalgar square, something had just knocked it from my grasp. I removed my sunglasses and looked around furious at the fact that no-one had the decency to approach me and apologies for ruining my book, I noticed 2 boys who looked around my age in hysterics, pointing and looking in my direction. I made my way over to them, as soon as they noticed me approaching there faces plummeted, ''do you find this funny?'' I asked throwing my soaked book toward the ground, they removed there baseball caps and sunglasses. ''we're sorry about that, it was my fault, I lost control of the football which is also now in the fountain'' he replied sincerely, he had a thick Irish accent, blonde styled hair and the bluest of eyes, his dark haired friend sarcastically added ''yep, blame Niall'' I replied with a smile, they both extended there arms, I turned first to the blonde, who I now knew as Niall, ''I'm Amy'' I laughed, ''Niall'' he added, ''again, sorry about your book''. He was gorgeous. I extended my arm out to the dark haired lad who introduced himself, very confidently as Louis. I felt bad about them losing there ball so I decided to help them get it out of the fountain, ''so, would you like some help retrieving your ball?'' I asked in a very optimistic tone, ''that would be nice'' Niall replied, his eyes gleamed. We wondered back over to the fountain, I perched my self upon the edge and watched as Niall and Louis entered the water, they got there ball, and walked back over to the edge, Louis splashed about, and managed to get me soaked, I was not impressed, although it was strangely refreshing. It was august, and it was hot. For the rest of the afternoon we sat and got to know each other, they were both so funny. I could always feel that Niall's gaze was fixed upon me I started to wonder if he could like me, stupid thought. Niall and Louis started to talk about a band they were in and different gigs they had been doing lately, when I asked what there band was called they looked some what offended that I didn't recognise them ''you don't know who we are?'' Louis laughed pretending to be shocked, ''I'm being serious, I feel like I should, but I honestly don't'' I smiled. ''so the x-factor doesn't ring any bells'' Niall added through laughter, ''I probably should have mentioned that I only came back from Australia three weeks ago, I was out there for two years''. ''well me and Niall are two fifths of a boy band, one direction, we have had a couple of albums out, we have been together just over three years now and started out on the x-factor'' Louis explained. ''oh my god that's great for you guys, although I don't know if your any good or not, I imagine you are if your this successful!'' I replied. ''thanks, we love it! What's Australia like then? Any particular reasons why you came back? Niall curiously asked. ''I love Australia, the weather is gorgeous, and I came back to live with my dad, him and my mum got a divorce last year and I want to study art here in London'' I stated. ''art, wow are you any good? And I'm sorry about your mum and dad'' he said, sounding worried that what he asked may have upset me. ''its fine, they still get on, for my sake, and yes, I would love to be an illustrator, I just enjoy drawing, and doodling''. ''nice'' Louis added. I looked down at my watch, checking the time, I needed to get back to my apartment a sofa was being delivered. ''it's been lovely meeting you both, but I need to be back at mine, my sofas are finally arriving!' I said smiling. ''oh'' Niall replied. ''don't look to sad!'' I said laughing, ''would you like my number? It would be nice to do this again sometime, you too Lou!'' they both smiled and we exchanged numbers. I hugged them both goodbye and made my way across the square heading to the tube station when I heard someone behind me calling my name, I turned around, ''AMY, WAIT!'' it was Niall. ''hello, again'' I replied with a very cheery tone. ''so, me and Lou really enjoyed this afternoon and I was, we were, wondering if you wanted to come to our gig tonight at this club called KoKo, Id love for you to come'' he said smiling, waiting apprehensively for an answer . '' I would love to come! Thank you Niall'' we hugged, he handed over the ticket and a backstage pass so that I could go and meet him, Lou and the rest of the band after there performance, he mentioned he would text me the timing details later. I said goodbye, again, and headed off in the direction of the tube. I put my earphones in and started to listen to Taylor Swift's 'enchanted' I found it ironic how the lyrics really related to my current mood, 'I was enchanted to meet you', those lyrics really stuck in my head, I was enchanted to meet Niall and Louis, they were lovely, Niall more so. It felt so strange but just the way Niall looked into my eyes really made me feel happy, sure I don't know much about him but that doesn't stop me having feelings for him. I was looking forward to KoKo, but what am I going to wear!


	2. Chapter 2

Ushering the delivery men out the door of my Kensington apartment I admired the two new tan, leather sofas in my living room before sitting down and checking my phone, _two new messages_, one from Niall saying that the gig started at eight, and that he had very sweetly arranged for a car to pick me up at 7:30, he was too kind, and the other from Louis asking if I would meet his girlfriend Hannah outside the club, I agreed ,he had been telling me how they had been together for nearly four years now, I could tell from the way he spoke about her that he adored her, he was sure that I would too!

It was five now, so I was in no rush, I decided to walk into town and grab myself a subway for my dinner, and on the way back I stopped into boots and picked up a new gorgeous shade of red lipstick. I showered dried my hair and was now in the process of curling it, as I wrapped my golden blonde hair around the tongs, I couldn't help but feel exited about tonight, it was the first time since Australia that I had been out to a club your average 20 year old is out every night, not me. I twisted my side fringe back and clipped it just behind my ear. I applied my foundation and powder, not a lot of it, just enough to make a visible difference, followed by eyeliner, mascara and a quick sweep of shiny brown shadow , in an attempt to create a 'smokey eye'. I slipped into my black dress which accentuated my figure perfectly; it cut off half way in between my knee and thigh, I wore skin colour tights just to cover my legs up, and then popped on my black heels. I finished by applying the lipstick I had brought earlier, the shade of red made my green eyes pop and stood out against the black I was wearing. Grabbing my black clutch bag I heard a knock at the door, I was ready just on time. I stepped out the door and introduced myself to my designated driver, now known to me as David.

Finally arriving at KoKo it was 7:50, David, who knew Hannah offered to show me where we had agreed to meet, he pointed her out and I apprehensively made my way over, ''Hi Hannah, I'm Amy'' I smiled, her face lit up she embraced me into a hug, ''I'm Hannah'' she replied ''its lovely to meet you'' I added. ''you too!'' she smiled, ''Lou explained about the football situation, he can be such a child sometimes you wouldn't think he was twenty two!'' she laughed, ''your Louis seems lovely, but I think this one was more Niall's fault!'' I replied, laughing, Hannah's expression suddenly alarmed me as she thought to herself. ''So, Niall?'' she cheekily said. ''What about him?'' I innocently replied. ''Amy, Louis tells me everything, you haven't known Niall very long but Lou seems to think he has a thing for you... and asked me to find out if you reciprocated these feelings?''Hannah smiled, but she was being serious. ''Niall seems very nice, and I don't know, I like him, but as you say! I haven't known him long, I would love to get to know him better'' I explained. ''that is so sweet! You and Niall, I cant see why it wouldn't work out if I'm honest, but you are right, get to know him better first, if anything happens, let me know!'' she added ''I will Hannah, don't worry'' I replied smiling, we walked into KoKo and sat down in the VIP booth, to the side of the small stage. We sat and ordered our drinks, myself a Malibu and coke, Hannah asked for a vodka and lemonade. Once the drinks were delivered we began to talk again ''Hannah are they any good? I have never heard them before!'' I laughed. ''They are amazing Amy, I know I am supposed to say that being involved with one of them but I mean it, they're going on tour next month they are so excited, its there first tour were they are going out of the country, they are heading for Europe, I'm going, I may be more excited than them, French shopping!'' she giggled. I smiled, my eyes adverted to the stage where five figures were appearing from a stage door, as they stepped into the spotlight I saw Niall and Louis accompanied my 3 other boys take there places, greeted by applause, they were all dressed smartly in blazers, shirts and trousers. They all looked amazing; of course I couldn't help but smile at Niall as I noticed him looking at me. They began to sing there first song which Hannah informed me was called 'breathless' an original song which would be debuting on there new album.

After singing 4 songs, it was mentioned that it would only be a small gig, I and Hannah along with our backstage passes entered the boy's dressing room, Niall approached me and kissed my cheek, before introducing me to the rest of the group I received hugs from Harry, the curly haired flirt, Zayn, who looked as if he could be a model and Liam the bands lead singer. They were all friendly and seemed pleased to meet me, ''you're all amazing'' I stated, they all replied with 'thanks' and 'thank you' it was then suggesting that we headed out into the club for some drinks and dancing.

''Hannah my heels are killing me I'm going to sit for a bit'' I shouted into her ear, if I spoke in my normal tone she wouldn't have been able to hear me over the thump of the music. She nodded and I made my way over to the booth, sitting down I removed my heels, grabbed my clutch and pulled two plasters from my bag and applied them to the back of my feet. ''are you ok''it was Niall, ''yeah I'm fine, nothing a plaster can't make feel better!'' I laughed ''good'' he added and smiled, ''so are you having a good night?'' I asked. ''It's better now'' he smiled. ''oh why is that?'' I played along. ''well..'' he was cut of by me in hysterics at Louis and Harry making soppy faces at myself and Niall, I pointed down at them and he too joined in laughing at them. ''you have the best laugh'' Niall smiled. ''oh god don't, I hate it!'' I replied. ''It's adorable'' he added whilst laughing. He took my hand, which was rested upon our table and started tracing circles upon my palm with his thumb. He smiled up at me, ''I like you Amy'' he said. I smiled. ''but you don't know me'' I replied. ''I want to know you'' he added. ''I would like to get to know you too Niall'' I smiled. And with that he stood up, gesturing that we go and dance, I died inside when I realised it was a slow song, hinting at a slow dance, it was Rihanna's 'California king bed' we reached the floor, Niall wrapped his arms around my lower back, and pulled me in close, I put my arms around the back of his neck and we began to slowly sway to the beat. Nialls eyes were locked on mine and my eyes were fixed on his. He moved closer and whispered into my right ear ''you look beautiful'' as he moved away he kissed my neck, this sent thousands of pulses down my spine. Tonight was perfect. 'Thank you' I mouth back smiling. The end of the song was fast approaching, I looked around, Hannah and Louis were kissing, and it was sweet. I looked back to Niall who closed his eyes, he moved his face closer to my own, there were just centimetres between our lips, and I shut my eyes and closed the gap between our mouths. The kiss was tentative, soft and subtle, but there was most defiantly feeling behind it. Niall moved away smiling, I laughed at him and explained that he had my red lipstick around his mouth, he was too cute. We headed over to the rest of the boys and Hannah who laughed at Niall trying to get the lipstick off of his mouth, I joined in. He kissed me on the check before heading of to the bathroom to fix his face. We started dancing again, it was such a laugh, Niall returned and he rested his hands on my hips and stood behind me whilst we danced. It was around 1, in the morning, when I decided to go. I hugged everyone good bye and went outside with Niall who offered to wait with me whilst my taxi arrived. I could see it pulling round the corner, I turned to Niall. ''do you want to do something tomorrow night, just us?'' he asked. ''I would love that'' I replied smiling. ''I was hoping you would say that, I will organise something and pick you up, I'll call you with regards to the details?''He added ''sounds great'' I said. ''well I shall see you tomorrow then'' Niall smiled ''indeed you will'' I kissed his cheek, got in the taxi and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled over to face my bed side table, I quickly shut off my alarm, and why is it that everything sounds so much louder when you have just woken up I wondered to myself. It was 11, I had collage at 12 I could feel a headache coming on so I hoped out of bed and dragged myself into the kitchen, found the paracetamol and swallowed the two capsules with ease. I power showered, dried my hair and put it up into a high pony-tail, applied a small amount of make up however I was happy with the way I would look, heading to college. I decided to wear my light wash slightly ripped jeans with a plain white tee, a cream chunky knit cardigan and my black brogues.

Picking up my portfolio and heading out the door, my phone began to ring, incoming call from Niall Horan. I answered ''Hello Mr Horan!'' I could not contain the excitement within my voice, ''Hello beautiful, how are you today?'' he questioned, ''I am very good actually, just off to college, how are you?'' was my reply. ''I am good, I have a thumping headache but the drugs should soon take effect'' he sniggered. ''Oh, you too? I think the paracetamol I took has just started to kick in, so tonight? Are you still available'' I tried not to sound too eager, but I couldn't care less, I wasn't going to lie, I couldn't wait for tonight. ''off course I am still available for tonight, I can't wait, can I pick you up at 6?'' Niall wondered. ''6 sounds great, can I ask where we are going?'' I added. ''we are going for dinner somewhere, just me and you, then back to see the boys for a bit if you like?'' he informed me. ''That sounds beautiful, well I'm at the tube now so, see you later!'' I agreed in a cheery tone. ''Have a good day; see you at 6'' Niall replied. ''and you! Bye'' and with that I hung up on Niall, and made my way down the steps and onto the London Underground.

I sat in class at the London College of Art, listening to Mrs Day explain our next assignment, portraits, yes. We had to do a rough portrait of a group of people, she wanted it to tell a story and for each person being drawn to show characteristics. Instantly I knew that I would talk Niall and the boys into letting me draw them, you can't get more characteristic than one direction. 2 o'clock final came, and I soon found my self back on the tube, my destination, Kensington.

I arrived home and rummaged through my beech kitchen cupboards for a light snack, I settled for a special K bar. Sinking into one of my sofas I pulled my iPhone from my denim pockets and sent replies to a few texts I had received throughout the day, one of which was from Niall, once again explaining he couldn't wait to see me, I cheekily replied 'the feeling is mutual ;)' and turned on the television. Oblivious to my surroundings, I must have been watching 'LA ink' for about an hour now, I looked to the end of the living room toward the modern silver clock upon the wall, 5 past 5, right, time to get ready.

Putting my hair up into a classy up do and applying the hairspray, I admired this hairstyle that my mum had taught me how to create a couple of years back. I re-applied my foundation and powder and enhanced my eyes with mascara, eyeliner and a swipe of shimmering brown shadow was added to each eye. As elegant as I tried to be, putting on tights always seemed to contort my body into the most un-lady like positions! I pulled a black ribbed tube skirt over my black tights and tucked the skirt over a cream blouse. The blouse had ruffled details that hung around my cleavage area. I slipped on my black heels grabbed my bag, and sat down in the living room, waiting for Niall to arrive, it was 5 to 6. It seemed like forever but 5 minuets did eventually passes and Niall was on time. As there was a knock at the door couldn't help but wonder what tonight would bring.

I stepped out of the door and received a peck on the check from Niall who told me that I looked amazing; I loved the sincerity within his voice. We got in the back of the car and were on our way to a restaurant that Niall informed me was in convent garden. All the way there I and Niall spoke about our day, his hand rested gently upon the mid-point of my thigh the whole time. I never felt un-comfortable around Niall and I had only known him for a short while but it felt as if he had been in my life for so much longer. As we stepped out of the car, Niall took my hand and led the way. We made our way into a quaint Italian restaurant 'Bella' I adored the small deep chestnut tables and chairs arranged in twos. Small crystal chandeliers enchanted the ceilings and the lighting they provided created a beautiful atmosphere. Me and Niall sat down in the corner of the restaurant, we ordered drinks, Niall decided to go ahead and get a bottle of champagne, ''celebrating something are we?'' I joked. ''not yet we're not'' he smiled. I became nervous and looked down at my lap; Niall sensed this and reached across the table to my hand which was now delicately rested in his. We sat and talked in-between meals about our childhoods and our favourite things, things that made us tick; I loved getting to know Niall. He was such an interesting person. Niall paid the bill and led me out of the restaurant where we waited for a car to take us back to the boys house, ''I forgot to ask, do could we please stop back at mine, I want to show you something, it will take me a minuet to run up and grab it?'' I asked ''of course, should I be nervous as to what it is or...?'' Niall joke ''no! Not at all'' I replied ''just some of my art'' I smiled. ''sounds cool'' Niall replied. As the car pulled up he kissed me on the lips, the kiss was filled with lust.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat comfortably in the boys luxurious living room looking through the contents of my portfolio, myself and Niall stopped of to get it on the way, they compliment my work I was grateful and couldn't thank them enough. ''guys, would you please sit on the sofa and let me sketch you for an assignment'' I asked ever so sweetly. ''OOHHHHHHHHHHHH so that's what you want us for!'' Louis joked, ''of course, I will do it'' he added. Niall, Liam, Harry and Zayn also agreed, they sat contently on the sofa, they all portrayed different emotions. I sat concentrated on each and everyone of there faces and I added as much detail as possible. I noticed Niall and Louis become fidgety ''don't you dare move, Mr Horan, Mr Tomlinson, there will be consequences'' I laughed. They nodded there heads in agreement, not wanting to move anymore. ''done'' I smiled. They all rushed up to see what I had drawn, the looks on there faces should have been captured; I don't think they expected me to put in as much detail as I did. '' wow, I want a copy of this Amy'' Liam asked. The other boys agreed, ''I shall get right on that for you all then!'' I laughed. ''so would anyone like to show me about your lovely house?'' I cheekily asked. ''well, I would, but I think Niall would much rather do it'' harry winked, such a flirtatious lad. Niall grabbed my hand and showed me around the rest of the house, we reached his room, which, to my surprise was so clean! It was filled with simple and very modern furniture and kept to a simple colour scheme. ''I am impressed'' I said as I jumped playfully onto his bed. I then swivelled round and adjusted myself so that I sat on the side of the bed. Niall sat next me. He turned to face me and rested his hand lovingly on to knee, I was about to thank him for a lovely night when he interrupted me, ''I cant wait, right Amy, I have been wanting to ask you this all night, but will you go out with me, like be my girlfriend?'' he smiled, then sat apprehensively waiting for my reply. I looked into his eyes, they were the bluest of blue, and I laughed, smiled at him, and then kissed him softly on the lips, ''yes'' I whispered. ''I don't think you know just how happy you make me, and its strange because I haven't known you that long at all, thank you'' Niall smiled. Again, I kissed him. Actions speak louder than words as they sometimes say. As the kiss developed Niall laid down on the bed and pulled me down on top of him, it became more heated as I felt Niall's hands move further and further up my thigh. I broke our lips apart and stopped his hands moving up my legs, ''Niall'' I spoke softly. ''don't get me wrong, I want this, I want you, but it's too soon, can we wait?'' I added. Niall pulled me off of him and laid me down beside him, he kissed my temple and spoke, ''of course its okay, I was thinking the same thing, and you want me do you?'' he cheekily added. ''Niall Horan you cheeky bugger'' I laughed, he joined in. I pointed over to Niall's guitar ''teach me how to play Niall?'' I smiled into his eyes. He kissed my lips. ''Of course'' was his reply.

We must have sat there for about an hour, perched upon Niall's lap, me attempted to teach me how to play a few chords, attempted being the main word there. ''I give up, you're rubbish!'' he laughed. ''I know, I think I will just stick to art from now on'' I joked back. I poked him playfully in the ribs and smiled, he poked me back ''you are so awkward'' he smiled. ''I know!'' I replied laughing. ''as much fun as this has been I should go now'' I sadly added. ''As much as I want you to stay, you will have to go'' he smiled ''but would you like to come over again Sunday, tomorrow me and the boys have got a session in the studio'' he added. ''Sunday sounds great, what time?'' was my reply, ''how about 1, you can have dinner with us'' Niall smiled. ''that would be lovely, I just hope I don't go home with food poisoning'' I winked. Niall laughed, ''come on you lets call you a taxi''.

I grabbed my portfolio from the living room and hugged the rest of the boys' good bye. The taxi driver honked his horn to signal his arrival. Niall led me to the front door, ''good bye Niall'' I smiled, ''see you later'' Niall replied. He pulled me in and kissed me gently on the lips. I walked out of the door. As I taxi pulled out of the drive, I saw Niall waving from one of the front windows, I blew him a kiss and turned back to face the front of the car.

I stepped in to my apartment quickly changed into my sleeping shorts and a vest top; I slouched onto the sofa and turned the television on. I decided to check my twitter account, I wasn't sure why I made one, I had a small amount of followers, but whatever I had an account. I noticed that Niall had started to follow me, awwwwwww, I went onto his account. His latest tweet read 'a beautiful night, with a beautiful woman' Niall was most definitely a keeper. Content with the events that had occurred throughout my day; I nestled into bed with a smile on my face. I was slowly but surely falling for Niall Horan.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken by a loud knocking at my door. I shot up, thinking there was an emergency, I flung the door open to see my brother and sister at the door, I forgot they were coming today; they were un-identical 15 year old twins. Josh had short brown hair that reminded me of Zayns' just a lighter colour, he was so fashion conscious it was un-real, he wore dark jeans and a Ralph Lauren white polo with Nike high tops. Heidi, my sister was gorgeous, she has a very slim figure, and long brown hair, which she wore down and straightened. She was dressed in high-waist denim shorts tucked over a white t-shirt and brown gladiator sandals. ''A'' that was what she called me. ''you forgot we were coming again didn't you?'' she laughed and stepped into the apartment, then settled on the sofa, she was followed by Josh. ''yes, I forgot, but you're here now! What would you like to do today?'' they often came to me on a Saturday as I didn't live in the same house as them anymore, my dad still wanted us to have some form of contact with each over, I enjoyed spending time with them. ''don't care'' said Josh, ''anything out side, its boiling out there'' he added on. ''Oxford street shopping and then lunch'' was my best suggestion. ''sounds good'' Heidi replied. Josh nodded his head in agreement.

I power showered, dried my hair and straightened it, applied make up, then slipped into my denim shorts, white Hollister tee and some sandals. We caught the bus to Oxford Street. ''Heidi, what shop?'' I asked. ''I don't want to shop, it's too hot, you get what you want then can we go to Hyde Park, or whatever?'' was her reply, ''josh do you have any problems with that?'' I asked. ''No, lets go'' he answered. I lead them into top shop where I came across this gorgeous playsuit, it was denim and came with a brown plaited belt, Heidi agreed with me that it was gorgeous, and begged me to get her one, I did so, I didn't see them so often, I always treated them to something. Josh brought some chino style shorts and sandals. I got the same playsuit as Heid', it's not as if we would wear them at the same time! I decided to also pick up some new aviator sunglasses; it was the perfect weather to be wearing them in.

After grabbing a subway for lunch we hoped on another bus, our destination, Hyde Park. It was a beautiful day. We arrived and found a shady patch under a tree, I sent Josh and Heidi off to get them self an ice-cream, I wasn't in the mood for ice cream. We sat down and started to talk about college and school, my phone was ringing, Josh and Heidi sat and listened. ''Hello you'' it was Niall, ''hi! How are things in the studio?'' I answered, I could see Heidi becoming more interested as I said studio, ''well actually we have just finished up, did you want to do something with me and the boys'' he asked. ''I cant, I'm with my brother and sister, you could come and find us if you like? We're at Hyde Park, under a tree'' I laughed. I heard muffled voices in the background, I guessed that Niall was running what I said by the boys. ''yeah that sounds great, is it quite about or...?'' was Niall's reply, ''there are a couple of pensioners on a bench, other than that, its quiet'' I joked. ''just wondering, didn't want any screaming fans about if we're honest'' he laughed. ''well see you in a while then'' I stated ''can't wait, bye'' and with that Niall ended the call. ''A, who's coming, who was in the studio'' Heidi asked she looked so excited, ''oh Heid, I forgot to mention I have a boyfriend, he's sort of famous or something, one directions Niall Horan is all mine'' I laughed! ''AMY!'' she playfully jumped on me ''they are fit'' she confidently stated. ''well just play it cool Heid'' I laughed ''they don't need any psycho's about today'' I smiled. ''I can play it cool'' she stated. I looked at her and we burst out into laughter, I could tell she would be excited to meet the boys. ''finally some male company'' josh laughed. I smiled at him and we continued our conversation about school whilst I removed the tag from my new sunglasses and placed them on my face, 20 minuets had passed, when 5 lads started to approach us all wearing sunglasses, most probably to help them not be recognised. Louis was carrying a football and as soon as they reached us, all of the boys accept from Niall decided to start kicking it about by the tree, Louis gestured over to josh to come and join them and with that josh jumped up and joined the boys. ''that's Josh and this is Heidi'' I shouted over to them, Louis gave Josh a friendly tap on the shoulder before they split up into small teams and had a little game, they smiled over and waved at Heidi who was just happy to see them all, Niall approached, pulled me up and kissed me. ''get a room'' joked Heidi, who was now laughing, Niall extended his arm to her, she shook it and introduced herself, ''I'm Niall, your sisters new boyfriend but you probably already new that'' he laughed ''I wouldn't have guessed at all!'' was her sarcastic reply, Niall laughed. ''so Amy, Heidi, are you going to be joining us?'' He gestured over towards the boys. ''maybe in a while'' I smiled sweetly towards him, he returned the smile. ''same'' said Heidi who was trying to play it cool. Niall walked away and joined the rest of the boys and Josh. ''so what do you think?'' I asked her, making suggestive movements with my eyebrows. ''you too look good together'' she smiled. ''you're too kind, I really like him though'' I laughed. We sat and conversed about boys and how Heidi herself was starting to attract male attention, she was beautiful, a lot of people always said we looked the same, but her hair was dark and mine light. ''Heid, don't get into anything serious so young, you need to focus on your gcse's'' I looked at her sternly, and smiled, ''I know, and I wont, don't worry about me'' she smiled, and with that she stood up and offered me a pull up which I accepted, we then strolled over to the boys and began kicking the ball about, it was such a laugh, we then decided to do handstands and cartwheels, Heidi was showing the boys how, she does gymnastics so she's amazing at things like this, Niall came up behind me picked me up and spun me around, Louis then copied by picking up Zayn who was in hysterics. ''I don't mean to spoil the fun Amy but dads picking us up from yours in half and hour and it takes that to get back'' josh said sincerely. ''oh crap yeah'' I replied, ''Heid, Josh say goodbye and get your bags from the tree please'' Josh and Heidi said goodbye to the boys, Josh giving handshakes and 'man-hugs' as Louis called them, and Heidi received hugs from all of the boys which I could tell she loved. I too gave Liam, Harry, Zayn and Louis hugs before turning to Niall, he placed his hands on my waist and kissed my lips, ''see you tomorrow, at one?'' I smiled ''indeed you will'' niall returned the smile. I joined Josh and Heidi and we left, hoping we would catch the bus on time to reach my apartment before my dad.


End file.
